All Because if A Promise
by Wicked Winter
Summary: Companion peice to "Wait, What?" FrUK with mentions of PruCan


**This is a companion piece to "Wait, What?" but I suppose it can be read on its own. There are references to the other one-shot though. In fact, I copied and pasted some parts. ENJOY**

Arthur sighed as America was complaining about how long the meeting was. "Bloody hell Alfred, just shut up or I'll find somewhere else to go tonight."

"Aw, come on Iggy, you hate drinking alone. Besides, who would drag you back to my house after you pass out or something?"

"Stuff it." England grumbled. "I'll meet you at the stupid bar. I need to take care of a few things first and stop calling me Iggy."

"See ya later Iggy." Alfred said before taking off to bother some other poor unsuspecting nation.

"Oh _L'Angleterre!_"

"Oh fuck," Arthur muttered before looking for someplace in the meeting room to hide.

He was just about to run off when he felt a hand on his butt.

"I have found you, _non_?"

"France. Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Butt .Before. I. Kill. You!" England replied punctuating every word.

"Oh Arthur. If you just wanted it somewhere else you could have said so." France laughed and moved his hand to touch Arthur's 'vital regions'.

"FRANCIS! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM ME THIS INSTANT!"

France laughed but fled the room before Arthur could lay a finger on him. He instantly began willing away the vivid thoughts of Francis and him making love.

"Stupid frog!" the blond muttered before settling in a seat and taking some paper out of his pants pocket.

Arthur began writing but found himself thinking and scratching things out frequently . He stopped writing when someone knock on the door and noted he only had a few lines. He hastily stuffed the papers back into his pants pocket before the door opened. Francis' head peeked through.

"Frog! What do you want?"

"Arthur, it's time to go."

"What? Oh, so it is." Arthur agreed after glancing at the clock.

He stood up and walked out the door which France held open. A small blush graced his cheeks as he passed the Frenchman. Francis hailed them a cab and Arthur blushed a little bit more as once again the door was held open for him by the graceful male. The ride was silent until Francis decided it was a good time to grope the Briton.

"Damn it Francis!"

The cab driver winced at the resounding smacking noise.

"Ouch. _L'Angleterre_ that hurt; Why must you wound me so?" Francis asked pouting.

'_Oh god. Don't pout at me. I-I god, I just want to kiss it off of you,'_ Arthur thought.

Before he did anything rash he turned his head to look out the window. When the cab stopped in front of the bar he scrambled out of it before Francis could make it to his side to hold the door open. They were entering the bar when they heard Alfred shouting at them to wait. England shook his head and kept walking through the door with France at his side. Alfred caught up to them and dragged them over to the bar where he saw…well he couldn't remember the lad's name but it didn't matter. He wouldn't even remember his own name by the end of the night. Francis ordered some wine while America ordered some crappy American beer. He decided to stray from his usual tonight and ordered bourbon. Francis and Alfred shot him a strange look but he shrugged it off.

"Who else is coming?" He heard the other boy ask

"Oh, you know; the usual." Alfred replied.

"Who's the usual?" the other boy pressed.

"Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Romano and I may have invited Switzerland after I saw you and him talking." Arthur immediately tuned them out as he knew a fight would ensue.

He caught the name 'Mattie' slide form his former colony's lips and that's when he recognized the other blond boy as Matthew Williams, aka Canada. He began sipping his drink as Francis cooed over his son. Soon the other nations began arriving; the Italian twins first, followed by the Germans and Antonio, then Vash was the last to arrive. He noted that everyone but North Italy and Switzerland ignored Canada. After about two hours of drinking Arthur was only about halfway through his first glass of bourbon and was holding a semi-normal conversation with his sworn enemy/ love of his life.

"Why do you always have to be a pervert all the time?" Arthur asked after Francis made a joke about Italy and Germany.

"I am not a pervert _mon petit L'Angleterre_," the Frenchman protested. "I merely see _l'amour_ in the air and I comment on it."

Arthur remained silent.

"Ludwig! Ve~ Can we get some pasta after this?" He heard Feliciano asking Germany.

England took a moment to observe his surroundings. America and Switzerland were talking about something, Feliciano was taking to Ludwig about pasta and South Italy and Spain were arguing like always. He didn't seem to notice that Matthew and Gilbert were missing.

"Arthur?" Francis called.

"What?" England asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok? You seem very quiet." Francis' tone held concern.

"Why would you care?" Arthur snapped glaring at his friend/ enemy.

France had an expression of hurt on his face. England immediately felt guilty but refused to clear the glare from his face.

"_Au contraire_, whatever you believe about me is not true Arthur. I do care for you. I cannot see why you would think otherwise."

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've never cared about me! You've always been such a jerk to me when we were kids. You always joined in on Scotland, Ireland, and Wales torturing me!" Arthur suddenly yelled at him. "You've never acted like you cared before and since you've become a stronger nation all you've ever done is _grope _me nonstop along with over ¾ of the world!"

Without letting Francis answer him back he stalked off to a secluded table in the back of the bar.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you have to yell at him?" He berated himself and slammed his head on the table. "But he had to have been lying to you, he could never care. If he cared about you he wouldn't flirt with the other nations or any girls that he ever saw."

Quickly he downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and ordered another from a passing waitress. Another hour had passed and the nation found himself staring across the room at the blond he loved who was chatting with America and Switzerland. He was surrounded by four glasses and he was nursing his fifth drink. He sighed audibly and made his way back to the group. He sat down next to Feliciano and Ludwig; ignoring Francis completely. England could see the Frenchman frown in his direction before turning back to talk to the other two blonds.

"Ve~ Hello England." Feliciano smiled at the slightly drunk nation.

"Hello North Italy, Germany."

"Arthur."

"Ve~ England, is something wrong between you and France?" Feliciano asked gently.

"Ah, n-no, why would you think that?" Arthur asked.

"We noticed that you stormed off from him and well, we couldn't help but over hear what you yelled to him." Germany answered turning red.

England felt his ears burn in embarrassment. "I don't see why it's any of your business," he snapped covering up his embarrassment.

Feliciano looked like he was going to cry. Again England felt bad but did not apologize. His expression grew wide with shock as Germany began to bitch him out.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk about it. Feliciano was just trying to help his _friend_. That does not give you the right to yell at him! He is a sensitive and caring person who hates seeing people hurt and sad!"

The blond shrunk back and cringed. "I-I'm sorry North Italy. I'd just rather not talk about it."

The brunette looked at the defeated blond and hugged him. "Ve~, it's ok Arthur. I know you love him."

Arthur pulled back. "W-what? I-I do not."

"England, anyone and his mother could see how much… affection you hold for France." Germany interrupted.

"I-I have to go. America! We're leaving!"

The former colony looked at Arthur and bid his goodbyes to the other two blonds. They hailed a cab as soon as possible. Arthur sighed in relief as they took off.

"England, what happened?" America's words were slurred indicating that he had probably drank more that England.

"I-I Damn it Alfred, I messed up." Tears tugged at Arthur's green eyes.

"Aw, Iggy, what happened? I know Francis was pretty upset after you yelled at him."

"I don't know. I-I just panicked when he sounded so caring." The Briton whispered.

"Dude, just because Mattie and I- wait a minute, where is Matt?" America trailed off looking thoughtful. "You know what, never mind. Anyway, as I was saying; just because Mattie and I left you doesn't mean that Francis would. He was genuinely hurt after you yelled at him for no reason."

"I-I'm just so afraid that he will." Arthur admitted scrubbing at his eyes.

He would not cry. He refused to cry over that…that frog. The rest of the ride was silent until the cab stopped. America shoved some bills in the driver's hand and told him to keep the change. He then dragged a mopey England out of the back and they made their way to the front door. He watched curiously as Alfred stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Alfred?" He questioned walk up behind him.

America pointed to the boy on the floor who appeared like he had just woken up. He recognized him as Canada.

"D-dude, when d-did you leave the bar?" Al stumbled and slurred his way through the words.

"I don't want to talk about it." Matt picked up his furry companion. "I think I'm going to catch an early flight home. See you later Al."

Alfred instantly sobered up some. Arthur knew that Alfred could tell something was wrong with the lad. "Mattie. Tell me what's wrong. Did Gilbert do something to you last night?"

Matt flinched at the mention of Prussia.

Alfred and Arthur noticed it. "I knew it! I'll kill that son of a bitch for hurting my baby brother!" A fire burned in America's eyes.

England shifted and had many thoughts of how to injure Prussia.

"N-no! He di-didn't do an-anything to me! P-please don't h-hurt him!" Canada pleaded. "I did this t-to myself!"

Arthur's heart tugged in sympathy at Matt's tone and Alfred's blue eyes softened. "What happened Mattie?"

Arthur watched from behind Al as Matt launched into his story.

"And I called papa who helped me realize that I do love him. And now I've probably screwed everything up!" Canada cried.

Without missing a beat Arthur moved forward and hugged his former colony. "It'll be ok Matthew. I'll help you through this. You and I will get through this together." He whispered.

Canada sobbed into his shirt holding onto him tightly. Images of Francis and himself flew through his mind. The look on the Frenchman's face when he had yelled about him not caring stuck.

'_My god, have I really been that stupid?_' Arthur thought. '_Francis doesn't hate me a-and h-Oh My God. He flirts with other people because that's the only way I'll acknowledge him some times.'_

"Father?" Matthew's violet eyes were questioning as he stared at the Brit.

"Let's make a deal. You'll find Gilbert and tell him and I'll tell your papa that I love him ok?"

He watched as the smaller blond nodded through his tears.

"Come on Mattie. I bet I know where Gil is!" Arthur watched as Alfred tugged the other half of North America up. "Dad, you just wait here for Francis."

"Good luck father."

"You too Matthew."

Arthur watched as his two sons ran out the door. He exchanged looks with the little polar bear left behind. He stood in the kitchen awkwardly as Kumajiro toddled off.

"I-I, Oh good heavens, I can't do this!"

The blond was so nervous at this point. He spent minutes pacing around the kitchen and then switching between sitting and standing. He froze when the front door opened.

"_L'Angleterre_?"

"What do I do? What do I do?" England whispered.

He began looking around and mentally freaking out.

"Arthur? Where are you?" France called. "_L'Amerique_ said you wanted to tell me something."

Arthur froze, his green eyes wide as Francis entered the kitchen. Both nations stared at each other until England broke the gaze.

"F-Francis, I-I, ugh, Here, read this." Arthur pulled a paper out of his pants pocket and thrust them into the older blond's face.

France raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner but opened the paper anyway. His eyes grew wide with realization.

"_L'Angleterre_, th-this is a _love_ letter."

"I know what it is you bloody git!" Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Ju-just read it, ok?"

_Frog __Francis,_

_I hate you__ This is really hard for me. You bloody git, It just had to be you didn't it?_

_Why is this so fucking hard?__ I love you damn it you bloody git., I-I really do love you. There, I said it so now you know. And don't think that just because I said it means you can get fresh with me! Do you hear that you bloody frog?_

_Love  
Arthur_

Francis promptly dropped the letter and crushed the smaller blond in a hug. "_Je t'aime aussi mon petit chou_."

Arthur stuttered and turned bright red. He mumbled something under his breath and turned his face away from France's. Gently the older blond took England's' chin between his pointer finger and thumb.

"What did you say _mon cher_?"

"I said I was sorry for earlier." Arthur whispered closing his eyes.

Lips gently pressed themselves to his and his hands slid around Francis' neck on their own accord. The kiss grew into something deeper as Francis' tongue snaked out to toy with Arthur lips. Hesitantly he granted the wet muscle access to his mouth. Shyly his tongue stroked the older blond's. Skillfully Francis picked Arthur up and wrapped his legs around his waist to move them to a more comfortable area. England didn't even notice as they were moved into the spare bedroom he always used when visiting America. Only when his back hit the soft mattress did he notice and tear his mouth away from France's.

"Say it to me again _mon Angleterre. S'il te plait!_ I've been waiting so long to hear those words tumble from your sweet mouth." Francis whispered before he pressed his lips to Arthur's Adams apple.

"I, oh god, I love you Francis." Arthur moaned as soft hands began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing.

Francis smirked at the sight of Arthur beneath him, face flushed with embarrassment and the beginnings of pleasure. He ran his hands along the scarred chest once the shirt was removed. His hands sought out the smaller blond's nipples and were rewarded with a gasp. He lowered his mouth to one and toyed with the other using his hand. England Arched off of the bed and into the touch as tongue swirled around his hardening nubs, leaving a trail of saliva as it transferred between the two.

"Francis," He moaned, threading his fingers through the silky blond locks.

He tugged his lover up for a kiss then began working the buttons on France's dress shirt. Arthur growled in appreciation as the shirt was quickly discarded.

"Aren't we eager, _L'Angleterre_," Francis whispered into the kiss as hands sought his pants button.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I need you now," Arthur growled out nipping his new lover's lips.

"Very well," There was a pleased gleam in the Frenchman's eyes as his head dove to meet the younger blond's pants.

A groan slid from Arthur's lips as he watched Francis pull the zipper down with his teeth and pop the button open using his tongue. He wasted no time in shimmying out of the pants and freeing his erection from the tight confines of his boxer-briefs. Before England knew what was happening a wet heat surrounded him and he fisted the sheets, opening his mouth in a silent moan. Without missing a beat France pulled a tube of unscented lotion out of his pants and poured a generous amount of it on his fingers. Blue eyes darted to gage his lover's reaction as he allowed one finger to press against Arthur's hole. Seeing only ecstasy on his lovers face he pushed it in but used his tongue as a distraction by dipping it in the slit which already had precum beading at the top.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," England chanted as he fisted the sheets tight when Francis added a second finger beginning to stretch him.

Francis allowed Arthur to slide from his lips. "Just relax _mon cher_." He whispered adding a third finger.

Tears gathered at the corners of emerald eyes as he willed himself to relax. He gasped and moaned as France crooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate. Francis drank in the sight of his blond lover writhing beneath him in pleasure every time he thrust his fingers against that bundle of nerves. All too soon the older nation removed his fingers and allowed Arthur's erection to slip from his lips. He chuckled as a whine slid from his lover's mouth.

"Patience _mon amour_." He said before standing up.

"Wh-where are you going?" Arthur's voice was thick with desire.

"Just removing my pants _cher_." Francis replied allowing the offending garment to fall off.

He began to lather his own erection in lubricant when he heard a moan. His lust filled eyes caught sight of Arthur's hand stroking himself. He practically flew back onto the bed and knocked his love's hand away.

"You mustn't cum before me. I want us to cum as one," He whispered lining himself up. "Ready?"

Arthur nodded and forced himself to relax. He knew it would hurt because Francis wasn't exactly small and it had been a while since he had bottomed. He gasped as the dominant blond began pushing in slowly. France whispered apologies in his ear and peppered his face with kisses.

"O~o~oh, you are so tight _mon cher_." Francis moaned once he was fully buried.

Tears streamed down Arthurs face as he was forcing himself to relax. "I-it hurts," He whimpered.

"_Je suis désole mon cher._" Francis said looking into the Briton's emerald eyes.

Arthur managed a small smile and wiggled his hips experimentally. Francis choked on a gasp above him.

"Move."

Francis took the term to heart and slowly pulled out until just the tip of his penis was inside before pushing back in. Tears still pricked at Arthur's green eyes as France was trying to find his prostate again. When Arthur screamed out in pleasure Francis grinned and changed his body angle so that with every thrust he hit that bundle of nerves straight on. Neither man could utter a word as they focused on their climaxes. Francis has wrapped a hand around Arthur and was stroking him in time with the frenzied pace they acquired. Francis knew they couldn't hold out any longer and he slid his pointer finger into the slit of Arthur's penis.

"Francis!" With a sharp cry that one small movement sent the smaller blond over the edge.

His cum shot in a seamless ribbon across their stomachs and into Francis' hand. With the clenching and unclenching of Arthur's muscles Francis came with a cry of the English man's name. After coating his love's inside with his sperm he pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"_Je t'aime mon cher._ Forever and ever," He whispered cuddling up to Arthur.

"I love you too ya bloody frog," Arthur replied sleepily.

"Sleep, I shall clean up."

"Stay with me."

Francis smiled and hugged his lover close. "You'll regret it later when you aren't clean but very well."

A lazy kiss was pressed to his lips as England drifted off to sleep in his arms. Stroking the younger nations hair he too fell asleep pressed against Arthur's body.

**WOOHOO I'm done lol. As promised to those of you who kept up to date with me I got it done before I go to the con I'm attending.**


End file.
